


Iya Endleleni

by santigold96



Series: Izinguquko [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Izinguquko [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764649





	Iya Endleleni

Akukho lutho olwaluhambile njengoba uCersei ayehlelile. Vele, wayazi kwasekuqaleni ukuthi kwakungeke kube umsebenzi olula, kepha base beqala ukuthola inkimbinkimbi futhi ukuba khona kwedamu uBrienne kwakwenze kwaba nzima kakhulu. Lapho konke kuqala, wayazi ukuthi ubukhona bakhe kungenzeka, kodwa wafisa ngempela ukuthi angatholakali ngaphakathi ngesikhathi engqongqoza emnyango. Wamzonda lowomfazi ngamandla akhe onke. "Impela njengoba ezonda mina" wacabanga. Wayethole izikhathi ezimbalwa ngesikhathi ehlala isikhashana e-King's Landing, kodwa waphawula ukuthi kukhona okushintshile ngaye. Wayesemubi, ukuthi bekungangabazeki, kepha ama-curve ambalwa omzimba wakhe omkhulu ayephinyiselwe okunye. Kwakubonakala sengathi unesifuba. Wayezame ukukhulisa izinwele zakhe kancane, kepha ngaphandle kokuphumelela okuningi, wayenezinwele ezinotshani oboshiwe oboshwe ngesixhaxha esincane esafika kancane emhlane wakhe. Kepha okwakukhanga kakhulu ngokungangabazeki ukuthi isibazi esikhulu esihlathini sakhe, uCersei wazibuza ukuthi wayezokwenza kanjani. Ingxenye yeCersei yayimhlonipha uBrienne futhi wayeyazi kahle. Wayengomunye wabesifazane abambalwa, uma kungeyena yedwa, owayethathe okuthile kuCersei Lannister omkhulu futhi waphumelela. "Hhayi isikhathi eside," uCersei wacabanga ngokumamatheka.

Kepha yize kunjalo, uCersei ubesakhumbula ngentukuthelo ukuthi umfowabo wakhetha lo wesifazane phambi kwakhe nokuthi angeke aze akhohlwe, noma ngabe kudlule iminyaka emingaki.

Ngenkathi engena egumbini lakhe njengoMkhuzi weRoyal Guard utholwe ehleli phezu kombhede ephethe izindolowane zamadolo ekhanda futhi ikhanda lakhe limi ngakwesokunene sakhe kuphela, ecabanga.

\- Ubonakala ukhathazekile, ucabangani? ebuza emnyango, elinde ukuthi amngenise, ahluleke ukugwema ukubheka leso siphunzi esasimnyanyisa kakhulu. Akathandanga ukulinda, ngakho-ke ngemuva kwemizuzwana embalwa weqa umkhawulo womnyango futhi wenza ukuba khona kwakhe kwaziwa ngophisi oluthambile, olufihliwe.

\- Ah, sawubona, angizwanga ukuthi ungena - waphendula ngokubukeka elahlekile - Eh ... lutho, empeleni - waqamba amanga.

\- Ukuze ungacabangi ngalutho sengathi ubekwenye indawo uJaime - wamkhuza. Wayengazondi ukuba yisikhungo sokunakwa lapho esesekamelweni elinabantu abaningi, noma esemncane, wayethanda ukungena futhi wonke amehlo abona ubukhona bakhe, ukuthi bambona ubuhle bakhe.

\- Ngabe ufunani uCersei? - Wabuza ngqo. Ubengekho esimweni esihle, okuyinto engajabulanga uCersei kakhulu. Ngemuva komhlangano onzima woMkhandlu, ayengakudingi kakhulu kwakuwukuthi amawele akhe azungeze yena.

\- Ngizwile amahemuhemu wokuthi ulungiselela ukuhamba, kuphi? ebuza, engakwazi ukufihla ilukuluku elingapheli isineke njengoba elwa ngentambo engavuthwanga evela emfashinini okwakukuwo.

\- Akuyona ibhizinisi lakho - uJaime uthe ngokusobala uzama ukulungisa ingxoxo.

Kepha uCersei angagcizelela kakhulu uma efuna. Waya etafuleni ngasefasiteleni wazithela ingilazi ye wayini. Wathatha isiphuzo eside njengoba ecabanga ngendlela ephumelela kunazo zonke yokwenza umfowabo akhulume.

\- Impela kuyibhizinisi lami. NgiyiNdlovukazi uRegent futhi uyiNkosi Commander yeRoyal Guard, enomsebenzi wokuvikela indodana yami, iKosi yakho. Futhi njengoba ubungekho lapha ukuvikela uJoffrey ... - Ukucabanga nje kwendodana yakhe esekupheleni kwenza inhliziyo yakhe yathuntheka. Ukube nje uJaime wayefike ngesikhathi, indodana yakhe encane ngabe isaphila.

Yize eyedwa egumbini, uCersei waqokomisa igama elithi "mina" lapho ekhuluma ngendodana yabo. Ukube uJaime wayefuna ukumzwisa ubuhlungu, wayengeke aphumelele.

\- Ngizomshiya uMqaphi, Ubukhosi Bakho - esho emphonsela inselelo ngokumamatheka.

\- Awuyi ndawo uJaime. Futhi uyayazi njengoba nami ngiyazi. Ngabe ufuna ukuya kuphi? ebuza ngokunganaki. Umdlalo omncane kaJaime wawusuqala ukukhathala. Esikhundleni salokho wabonakala sengathi uyamthusa uma embona efaxekile futhi lokho kwamthukuthelisa kakhulu uCersei - Ngabe uzofuna uRoca Casterly? Uyazi njengoba nami ngenza lokho manje ukuthi ubaba use ... useshonile - wayecabanga ngakho, wayezonda ukukhumbula lokho uTrion ayekwenzile noyise- iDwala lingelakho ngokulungile. Kepha ngitshele, uzongishintsha ngibe yiDwala?

"Ngeke ngizokushintshanisa nganoma yini, ungakhathazeki, ngoba empeleni angikubheki njengemali ebaluleke kakhulu yokushintshana," uCersei ahlwithe. Kusukela ngendlela akhulume ngayo naye, uCersei usola ukuthi umfowabo wafunda ngandlela thile ngobudlelwano ayenabo ngesikhathi engekho. UTirion, wacabanga masinya, ukuthi idimoni lamademoni alisekho kepha ngaphambi kokulenza labambezelayo lazisa uJaime konke. Ngelinye ilanga wayezomthola futhi ambulale ngezandla ezingenamuntu, wazifunga yena. Kepha manje kwakungasabalulekile lokho amawele akhe ayekwazi noma ayeka ukukwazi, wayengasasenandaba naleso sici nhlobo. Babengakaze bathinte selokhu ebuyele eKing’s Landing futhi wayenethemba lokuthi kuzoqhubeka. UJaime obesebuyile ubengafani nalowo oshiyile, hhayi nje ukuthi ulahlekelwe yisandla nama-curls akhe egolide, wayelahlekelwe ukuzikhukhumeza nokufuna izikhundla, izithako ngaphandle kwalokho uJaime wayesephenduke imbeki njenganoma ngubani omunye. umdlalo lapho ayengumbelekisi kuphela. Kodwa noma ngabe wayeyithanda noma cha, uJaime wayengumLannister futhi futhi, kwabambalwa ababesele, enikezwe isimo samanje, ngakho-ke wayengenakho ukukhetha ngaphandle kokumgcina eceleni kwakhe ngoba uma ebengenjalo wayezoba yedwa nezinhlanya zeTyrell, ngubani ukube bekuya kubo, ikhanda likaCersei lalizolandela kungekudala emahlombe akhe amahle.

\- Ngiyacela uJaime, ungahambi - esho embuka emehlweni. Uma ukufutheka kungasebenzi, mhlawumbe uzwela lungasebenza.

\- Uzokwazi ukuphatha ngaphandle kukadadewethu omncane, uma ungakwazi njalo ukuya kothile futhi ... kahle, bacele ukuthandwa - uJaime uthe ukujabulela igama ngalinye. Ngaphandle kokucabanga, uCersei wamshaya ngempama ebusweni. Kumshaye ebusweni ngesishaye esisodwa, ngomsindo owomile. Esikhundleni sokusabela ngolaka, uJaime wabonakala sengathi acabanga ngcono ngokuthula ngekusasa lakhe aqale ukukhuluma. Ngesikhathi uCersei eqonda ukuthi bekungaba ngcono ukube ubengashongo lutho, sekwephuze kakhulu.

\- Uyazi yini? Ngizokutshela - umise okwesikhashana - ngizofuna umuntu. Kumuntu wesifazane.

UCersei waphawula ukufutheka okwanda emzimbeni wakhe ngejubane elimangalisayo. Owesifazane? UJaime ubemhlola. Wayekwazi ukuthi kwakunguye kuphela owesifazane owayenentshisekelo kuJaime empilweni yakhe yonke, ngokungafani naye, owayekhetha ukuba nomqondo ovulekile wokuthi ubani ozolala embhedeni ukufeza lokho ayekuhlosile.

\- Ngakho? I-WHO? - UCersei wayezimisele ukubona ukuthi umfowabo angamthwala kude kangakanani lo farce oyisiphukuphuku.

"Brienne," uphendula ngokungathí sina.  
UCersei ubekade engenalutho isikhashana engazi ukuthi ukhuluma ngobani. Onkulunkulu. Intombi kaTarth. Ngikubona ngeso lengqondo engqondweni yakhe: enkulu, ebanzi, ngaphandle kwesifuba noma ijika, izinwele ezimfushane, ekhaleni eligoqiwe ngamakhefu angenakubalwa nezikhali esikhundleni sokugqoka. UJaime wayengeke acabange ngobuningi obuningi. Wahleka kakhulu.

\- Leyo nkomo ebabazekayo efakwe phakathi kwezikhali? - Umfula - Owesifazane omubi kunabo bonke eMbusweni weSikhombisa?

Ngokushesha inkulumo yakhe yashintsha, ngokushesha okukhulu, wacabanga ukuthi wayecabanga. Waphenduka kuye, wambamba ngengalo, wamqubulela odongeni.

\- Kungcono ungasho elinye igama. - Wamsabisa ngokubukeka okugcwala inzondo.

Kwakuyiqiniso. Lokho kuqiniseka kwehlela kuCersei njengesiga esikhulu sedwala. Kwakugcwele intukuthelo, nokungakholelwa. UJaime wayezolandela lowo ... wesifazane futhi wayezomshiya elele kulomuzi oyisiphukuphuku uzungezwe izimbiza.

\- Kungani ...? Jabula ...? - Amagama aminyaniswe emlonyeni wakhe futhi wehluleka ukukhipha umsindo ovumelanayo.

\- Ngizohamba ngiyomfuna futhi akukho ongakwenza ukungiyekisa. Ngimphathe i-mission enkulu kakhulu kuye emahlombe akhe. Futhi konke ukuhlanza udumo lwami. Ngabe into ihlale kanjani ...- itheshiwe - Futhi lokho akulungile, kuwumsebenzi wami hhayi owakho futhi ngikubeke engcupheni. Futhi, ngi ... - UJaime wavele wathula, lapho eqaphela ukuthi wayeshilo okungaphezu kwalokho obekumele akwenze kodwa uCersei wayazi ukuthi umfowethu uzothini, "Ngiyamthanda." UCersei wayekhungathekile kangangokuba wayengavele amsongele.

\- Yenza okufunayo. Athuke uJaime. Wena neTarth Maiden yakho esezayo. Kepha ngolunye usuku uzozisola. - Uthe uma ephakamisa isandla - uzozisola - waphinda ngaphambi kokushiya igumbi ngesinyathelo esisheshayo.


End file.
